All Ends Tie To One
by Suicide The Clown
Summary: Daisuke Niwa realized he will never have Risa, so he ends it all with one act of the knife.
1. My End

My End

Little Daisuke Niwa was trudging down the street with his head bent low and his hands clamped tightly on the straps of his brown backpack. His eyes stayed glued to his shadow that lay before him as he continued his walk home from school. The wind picked up and blew some leaves under his feet and he hastily stepped on them.

CRUNCH…CRUNCH…CRUNCH

He heaved a sigh and the wind grew even fiercer. Today was any old regular day. First it started off with the usual plan of telling the young, beautiful Risa Harada how he truly felt. He was supposed to tell her how much his heart throbbed with ache everyday he knew that she didn't belong to him.

But it was regularly ruined by the same sentence that ruined everyday of this past year, _"do you think that I will be able to meet Phantom Dark tonight, Niwa?"_ She would always ask that same question whenever they met in the morning inside the same compartment of the same train.

Then came the nonstop begs, complaints, and compliments from Risa about this Mysterious Man. _"Will you help me learn this new recipe for Phantom Dark, Niwa?" "You will truly help me if you really are a friend, Niwa." "Phantom Dark is the most wonderful person I ever met, Niwa!"_

Then came the nonstop complaints from Risa's older twin sister, Riku. _"Darn it! Risa! He's no good for you! Get over it! Snap out of it, Risa!" _

Daisuke's red, spiky hair flew and flapped in the roaring wind. His red eyes were as emotionless as…Satoshi's. Why was he thinking about Hiwatari? Hiwatari was always on Daisuke's mind since he found out that Hiwatari was like him. He was always on alert whenever Krad's Tamer came around.

Rain started to fall hard on the fragile body of Daisuke. He didn't run nor pull out a book to shelter him. He just continued to walk in grief that his other half had stolen the heart of his true love. He continued to walk in grief as he thought about Dark.

"Oh, come on, Daisuke!" Dark would scream from inside of the young Niwa's mind. "It's not my fault she loves a totally awesome dude!"

"Shut up!" Daisuke would yell back. Dark would simply stick his tongue out in retort and then go back and rest in the deep layers of Daisuke's very thoughts. He was soaked to the bone when he entered the park to go down the trail that shown the long way home. Clouds covered the sky and lightning flashed with each rumble heard.

"Daisuke! I demand that you go home now! Or at least change into me! At least I can find a way to stay dry!" Daisuke shook his head vigorously from side to side in response as he continued to keep control. Drops of rain flew out of his hair.

"Besides, I need a picture of Risa to change to you. And there is no way you can get me to pull it out."

"Don't remind me."

Daisuke began to wish he were home. He felt as though his bones were shivering under his skin. His teeth clattered together but he refused to stop walking to warm up. He felt that if he stayed out there his body would become colder than the feelings in his heart.

Hair stuck to his forehead but he continued to trudge on home. He was sure that his mom would give a fit, but one sight of Dark would shut her up in a moment. He checked his watch that now read 7:00 p.m. and decided that he had enough and began to power walk on home.

"WHERE WERE YOU? COME BACK DOWN HERE NOW!" his mom screamed at him as he just pushed past her and took the stairs two at a time. "Just because she won't go out with you doesn't mean that you have to act this way," she stated with a normal voice tone. "YOU HAVE TO ADMIT THAT HAVING DARK IS USEFUL!" she shouted at him.

"Whatever…" he muttered as he slammed the door. He flew to the bed and began to sob uncontrollably.

"Aw…you can be such a crybaby sometimes," stated Dark like he always would whenever Daisuke cried over Risa. Dark soon became irritated. "DAISUKE! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS RIGHT NOW!" screamed Dark but Daisuke drowned it out in a sob. What Dark just said settled with an echo in Daisuke's head.

"Risa…why won't you see that I care for you?" he muttered to himself.

"Dai? Dai? Let me in!" screamed Daisuke's mom from the outside of his bedroom.

"Leave me alone!"

"FINE!"

An hour later Daisuke picked up his sore body so he was on all fours. Tears stained his face, starting from the corners of his crimson eyes to the end of his neck. He no longer had the look of disgrace on his face but he had a broader…more…solid look.

"I'm tired of this…this is going to end tonight!" He shot up and quickly got changed in some black pants and a black t-shirt. He pulled on some black combat boots.

"So…I see that you, once again, came to me for support," stated Dark. "Well, just go get With and we'll be ready. Tell me, what is it you want from the art Museum?"

"It's not exactly like that, Dark." After retrieving a small, black item from his under his mattress, he slipped out of his top story window and flew gently to the ground. He landed catlike on the floor below in a crouch and broke off in a run towards his destination.

"Hey, Daisuke…where are we going…" asked Dark.

"Somewhere…"

_Now, Risa, I am no longer going to be at your every beck and call for Dark. He will no longer receive gifts that I clearly gave to you!_

He ran for what seemed like forever. He would not stop. His boots pounded against the hard floor and splashed hard in the small puddles that the rain made. He began to run up a grassy hill. He soon came to his destination: Risa and Riku's house. They were surely asleep. He slipped in Riku's window.

"Goodbye, Riku…" he muttered as he brushed the back of his hand against her cheek.

"Ni…wa…" she said in her sleep and she turned so she was sleeping on her side not facing him. He slipped out of her dark room and managed to creep inside of Risa's. He went over to her, his clothes blending perfectly with the darkness that stuck to the walls like gum in hair. The only thing that gave him away was his flaming red hair and his glowing red eyes.

"Risa…I know that you don't care for me…all you can think about is Dark…but…goodbye. I love you…please…don't forget me. I know that you will never have a first kiss with my other self…but…here I am…" he muttered.

"WHAT!" screamed Dark from the inside of Daisuke's mind as Dai's face inched closer smoothly to Risa's. Their lips touched and for a moment Daisuke forgot why he was there. He didn't want that moment to end. Even Dark's nonstop screaming for him to leave didn't tear him apart. His eyes stayed closed as he stood on his knees at the side of Risa's bed, taking in the soft feeling of Risa's bare lips.

After what seemed like an eternity he pulled away and went to Risa's window. After one last look of longing he jumped out and onto the grassy lawn below. Risa shot up in bed as the cold burst of air hit her exposed face.

"Mr. Phantom Dark?" Daisuke heard Risa call out. Daisuke ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He managed to exit out of the lawn and over the black iron fence in front of the mansion.

As he ran, he hurried past the resident home of Satoshi Hiwatari. He just had to see the tamer of Krad one last time. He climbed up wall with ease and peered into the window. He saw the blue haired male teen sitting in his bed with his lower half hiding under his white sheets. His upper half was naked and leaning against the headboard on the bed. He was fast asleep with his glasses still on the bridge of his nose, his head tilted back and his mouth slightly open. His face held a mild look of emotional pain.

Finally it was time to go home. He hopped down and began to run for his home in the pouring rain.

"What is the meaning of this, Daisuke? You shouldn't have brought With. At least I could have flown us home," pouted Dark.

He hopped into his room. He grabbed a piece of paper that was on his desk. With a beautiful dark blue pen with a gold dragon wrapped around it, he delicately wrote a name in the middle of a piece of paper.

Risa Harada 

"Daisuke! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Dark. Daisuke sat on the edge of his bed. His hair hung low as he kept a stern face. He placed his hand on the back pocket of his black pants. He brought out the black object that he had hid under his mattress earlier.

"Risa…" he muttered as he flicked open the object: a switchblade with a gold engraved name: My Love: Risa Harada. She was everywhere. He couldn't escape. "Risa…Risa…Risa…" he continued to say.

"DAISUKE, ANSWER ME NOW!" Dark continued to scream but it was just echoing inside Daisuke's thoughts and swirling with the images of Risa and her smile that he treasured so much until now. Daisuke looked down at his blade once again.

"Risa…" he muttered one last time as he put the blade against his wrist.

"DAISUKE!" Dark screamed. "Daisuke…"

"Risa…" Daisuke drew a line of red with the blade to outline where he will do the deed. His skin was red with rawness.

"Daisuke…" muttered Dark. "Don't do it…"

Daisuke pressed down hard with the blade and quickly drew it back. He was having second thoughts about this…he couldn't go back now! Not after all this planning! Not after all the pain he went through! He pressed the blade against his skin again. Pain surged through his body as he gave out a gasp. He shut his eyes tight as he put more force into his right hand and drew out more blood. He refused to let out tears. His world began to swirl.

With a smile he laid down in his bed. He raised his bloodstained arm to the heavens and looked at it. His eyes began to close. They drooped so they were half open. His breathing steadied to a deep, hallow, short breaths.

"There…Dark…you can have Risa…you…won…" he muttered with difficulty.

"Daisuke…I'm sorry…" Dark's words died down into a slow echo in Daisuke's last thoughts.

"Risa…"

Daisuke rolled over so he was in the fetal position, his wounded wrist up by his face. He stared at it with half open eyes. He breathed in heavily. "Risa…"

Suicide The Clown: Good? Bad? Please tell me. I'll be working on Hiwatari's soon. I don't own DN Angel. If I did, me and Satoshi, Dark, and Krad will be having a "workout".


	2. His Demise Equals Mine

His Demise Equals Mine

_14-year-old boy commits suicide!_

_Young Daisuke Niwa committed suicide last night. His mother and his grandfather found the young boy when they had to break down the door late last night when they didn't get a response from him for hours. They quickly called an ambulance but Daisuke was announced dead on account of one long gash to his left wrist done with a switchblade that was found on the floor of Daisuke's bedroom floor. He-_

Satoshi Hiwatari crumpled up the morning newspaper he was reading. The impact of Daisuke's suicide was great. The school was going to hold an assembly on account of Daisuke's own stupidity. Satoshi would understand if Daisuke didn't bring down his own life. He would understand the whole meaning of the gathering if Daisuke got killed in a car accident or something.

It didn't make any sense. Why honor Daisuke's own decision to end it all. Why tribute a whole school day for Daisuke's own end? Why credit Daisuke's choice to take the coward's way out?

Satoshi pounded his fist against his kitchen table. He took a quick sip from his coffee and a quick bite of a doughnut. After grabbing his school bag he walked out the door in his usual manner, silent, cold, and boldly. His light hair flapped up and down as he walked up the steps to his first class. He kept his blue eyes looking forward.

People stayed in huddles muttering the same name, "Daisuke." Satoshi didn't know why they cared so much for that fool who didn't know that suicide wasn't the answer. He walked into the classroom and instantly saw a group of people comforting the twins. Risa and Riku Harada stayed hunched over their desks.

All that Satoshi did was brush past the crowd and sit down. He placed his bag on his desk and brought out his homework. He could see from little gaps in the bodies that both of the Harada Sisters were crying. Their bodies heaved with each sob and they let out gasps every now and then.

The student press, Niwa's best friend, that Satoshi could recall, was pounding on the wall. His hand formed a fist and he was creating dents in the wallpaper. Satoshi heaved a sigh and put his hands behind his head.

"Stupid, Daisuke! Stupid, stupid, punk…why'd he do it? Why'd he do it?" Daisuke's best friend screamed out.

"Because he was an idiot." The whole class suddenly became quiet upon hearing what the young boy just said. Satoshi stayed quiet. His eyes were fixed on the brown haired boy that was having a fight with the wall.

"He was not! He was a good guy! You're the idiot!" Satoshi didn't flinch at the fierce tone of the boy who was wearing his usual green band around his left arm that read "press". Satoshi nodded. "Press Boy" was about to jump on him but the younger Harada sister came forward.

"He was not an idiot! He had a perfectly normal reason for doing what he did!"

"How are you so sure?" asked Satoshi coolly, his eyes now locked with the brown ones of Risa.

"B-because. He…he was smart. He would have found out a way to get out of any problem. This one had to be big!" she screamed out with her eyes leaking out tears.

"Yeah, he had a problem…you…" Satoshi said with a sinister grin, his eyes narrowing and his eyebrows rising.

"What are you talking about, Hiwatari?" Riku butted in, her hands on the shoulders of her sister.

"His problem was her. She was talking nonstop about that phantom thief, Dark…he knew he didn't have a chance with her. Why live when he was going to be alone? That's right, Risa. He liked you and ended it all with one act a knife." Satoshi tilted his head to the side looking at them both, tilting wrist up and the other hand forming the look of cutting his own wrist with an imaginary blade.

"Would all students please report to the gym for this day's assembly?" The announcement rang through the hallway. Satoshi smirked and grabbed his bag and walked out, leaving everyone in a hush.

"Hey! I'm not through with you!" Satoshi continued on walking.

As Hiwatari walked home he thought about all that the teachers said: lies. They said too many stories about Daisuke. They were just trying to cover up the truth. Hiwatari knew better. He knew that Daisuke wanted it to end, and it did.

As Satoshi entered his room, he saw the same newspaper that he had crumpled up earlier. He picked it up and straightened it. A picture of Daisuke was on the front page. He stared at it. Daisuke was smiling…

"Idiot…" Satoshi shook his head from side to side and sat on his bed.

"I guess…that my whole reason to live is gone too. My only existence is to catch Dark…but he's gone along with Daisuke. I can get on with my life now…I can get my future in tact." Satoshi's eyes widen. "No! I've spent most of my time on capturing Dark…I hadn't done anything for my future…what am I going to do? It would be easier if I had been a regular person. If I hadn't rushed through college…if I had been like Daisuke before Dark had come…"

Satoshi started breathing harder. His heart started beating faster and he eyes watered from not blinking. He closed them and ran a hand through his hair. He steadied his breathing and relaxed his tense muscles that were in his whole body.

"What to do? What to do?" he muttered over and over again. He shook his head vigorously side to side in hopes an idea will come to mind. He had to get out to walk. He dropped off everything and just left out the door with his key.

Thoughts were racing in his head. They were swirling with images of what his life was to become. Once again he shook his head. He was becoming dizzy. People were passing him, doing nothing but laughing and smiling. They had no idea what was going on in his mind.

"Daisuke!" he said out loud, now in the park and now sitting on a bench. People, mostly teens a few years older, were passing him, not paying any attention. His glasses were at the edge of his nose, he pushed them upward but they slid back down as he was sitting on a hunch.

It started to get dark and his breath turned into a pillow of fog before his eyes. His glasses started to get haze up and he had to wipe them occasionally. He took a deep breath, let it out, and sat back on the park bench. Chills ran up his spine and Goosebumps were forming on his arms.

"What to do? What to do?" he repeated over and over again. Minutes passed slowly but quickly to Satoshi. It took forever to get to the next minute, yet when it came he was surprised to see that it had passed so fast. People were starting to thin out in the park; no one was hardly around to keep Hiwatari company.

He stood up, unknown that he had done so. He began to walk the trail to some unheard of place hidden in the park. He had been there once as a child. How he used to love to come to this place everyday he could get away from the nagging of his father.

_"You got to get Dark! Once he arrives, you got to catch him! It's the only way of life!" _That was his father speaking in his head. It echoed I his ears, taunting him to just try and figure out what to do next.

He continued walking, following the paved trail, turning left and then following a dirt trail. His long, slender arms wrapped themselves around his body to keep him warm. His hair turned damp and moist and stuck onto his forehead. He suddenly heard a noise.

He stopped abruptly, unknown of the noise. Even if his life seemed to go down the drain, he still had good physical attributes. He crept around the trees of the "forest," as he used to call it when he was a young child. Someone was in _his _place. Someone was intruding in his lair.

"Why? Why did you do it?" sobbed a female voice. "Daisuke. My Daisuke. Gone? NO!" He saw a woman with light brown hair and a greenish shirt on. She was in a pile on the ground, her shoulders heaving with each gasp; Daisuke's mom. He watched her intently as she stood up. Her shoulders were hunched.

She stood up, swerving on her feet. She bent down again, and placed something or some things on the ground, traced it with her fingers and stood up. It was super dark, but the moonlight was enough to watch her figure in the darkness. She sobbed again and went out of the "lair," leaving Satoshi all to his lonesome; leaving him all alone in his "secret place."

He stayed silent for a few moments, listening to the distance tree rustles and echoing sobs of Daisuke's mom. They went silent. He walked to where Daisuke's mom was positioned and crouched down. In the moonlight he saw drops of something and the dark figure against the dirt.

He grabbed the things that she left and found it was a blood red handkerchief wrapping something. He picked it up to find it moist. He opened it and the first thing he found was a picture of the 1st grade. Satoshi stared at it; he was behind Daisuke glaring at him; Daisuke was smiling; Satoshi's eyes were glowing a sort of yellowish color. Daisuke was darker than his normal red.

Underneath the picture was a…KNIFE! The blade was all stained with some red. It could be the knife that Daisuke killed himself with; Satoshi imagined the sight of Daisuke crying, sitting on the edge of his bed and cutting his wrist. Satoshi felt the blade. It was fresh with the red coating. Daisuke's mom. She did what he did.

Satoshi dropped the knife and ran into the woods, dodging trees and shrubs; bushes and overgrown roots. He got to a clearing in the woods (another hidden place, though this one he didn't know about), hearing water. He crouched down and stared at Daisuke's mom as she was sitting on the edge of the cliff, crying, her tears glistening in the moonlight.

Satoshi gaped opened mouthed as she continued to cry, her mumbled words being blown in the wind. She stood up; Satoshi could now see the cut wrist. Blood drops trickled down her arm and onto the floor. She stared into the rushing water. She inched closer to the edge and turned around.

Satoshi jumped out of his hiding place, his arm outstretched and running as fast as he could. She leaned back and began to plummet to her watery death below.

"NO!" he screamed. Her eyes were calm as her hair was soaked. Time seemed to slow down as her bloodied, slit wrist outstretched to Satoshi; his body crouched down, his own arm out to her. Her face was calmer than ever, as a breeze seemed to blow from under her. A drop of blood hit his forehead and began to slither down his face; her blood. Another hit his glasses.

She finally hit the water with a splash that was silenced by all the other water movement. Hiwatari stayed noiseless, his faced twisted with fear and shock, his arm still out and the blood splatters all over his face. A few choking sound came from his throat as he tried to continue to breath.

_"BREATH YOU FOOL! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU HAVEN'T WITNESS SOMEONE DIE FOR THE FIRST TIME!" _yelled Krad inside of his mind.

"Shut up! _YOU _always killed them. Besides, suicide seems to run in the family. What am I supposed to do?"

_"How the hell should I know?"_

"You like to take over my life anyways. Thought I should ask you before I do something that you wont enjoy."

"_I bet that you would like to do that, now wouldn't you?" _

"Yeah, I would."

"_Then go ahead." _

"What don't you like? Go ahead, tell me if you want me to rebel."

"_You."_

"Likewise."

"Here you go, sir. Please, take this to go get some _FOOD_! You know, EAT." A woman about in her thirties gave Satoshi 10.00. He cocked an eyebrow as she sped away saying, "Such a shame that God had to make people like that. And such a shame that nobody can help that poor, mental man. Talking to himself."

Satoshi stared at the money in his hand, eyes wide with shock, mouth gaped open in a perfect 'o'.

"_HAHAH! SHE THINKS YOUR MENTAL!" _

"You are nothing to me, nor do anything you say will effect me."

"_Oh, wah!" _said Krad imitating a baby crying. _"Like I care? Have you gone mad?"_

"Then go away!" Satoshi said sternly.

"_Fine!" _Krad disappeared, deciding whether or not to leave forever since Dark is gone. Krad shrugged and just went asleep in the darker parts of Satoshi's mind.

"Thinks I'm mad! They need to meet Krad! Hmph!" Satoshi walked off the money still clutched in his fist eyes clenched closed in anger. He looked at the 10.00 bill and threw it to the ground. He ran off.

"SIR! SIR!" people yelled to him.

"_Oh, God! Oh, God! Oh, God! If there is a God! Oh, God! Oh, God! Oh, God!"_ He said in his mind and he went crashing into people and trees. He continued running, no matter how tired he was in body, his mind was working nonstop. Suddenly, he found himself to the same cliff that Daisuke's mom jumped from.

"I can just end it right now. No reason to live. Daisuke and Dark are gone. What to do now?" he pondered out loud, watching the water below slosh in heavy waves. He closed his eyes, feeling the wind that was so strong it felt that it was pushing him forward. "Even the God of Winds doesn't want me."

"SIR! OVER HERE! DON'T JUMP! SIR! SIR!" yelled some men in blue suits and hats. Their hands were up in a defense sort of way. "Sir, we are not going to hurt you. Don't jump." Cops.

"What?" asked Satoshi, taking a step towards them. He continued to walk to them; when he was about 5 feet close to them, they jumped forward and pounced on him. "GET OFF ME!" screamed Satoshi. A few clicks and he was in handcuffs.

"HEY!"

"This nut will be okay. Let's take him to the station and see which Loony Bin we can stick him in to," said a fat cop that was almost squishing Satoshi to death.

"What?" he asked completely confused.

"Okay, I shouldn't be saying this, but Loonies crack me up!" said one cop to the fat one. They dragged Satoshi into the back of the cop car, and threw him in. He landed with a thump against the other door on the other side of the car. He almost knocked out, but managed to stay conscious by the laughing of Krad echoing in his head.

Within minutes, Satoshi fell asleep…

When he awoke he was in this very bright room. He couldn't feel his arms or legs and he was laying down in some weird bed/cot. He tried to sit up but something held him to firmly to the bed.

"What is this?" he asked sleepily. He began to get bored of struggling against his restraints and began to well. "HEY! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"SHUT UP, YOU FREAKIN' NUT!" came a voice. A person, a doctor no doubt, came in, dressed in white pants and a white button up shirt, came in with some sort of yellow instrument in his hand. Satoshi began to freak out.

"WHERE AM I? GET ME OUT OF HERE! KRAD! KRAD! GET OUT! NOW! CHANGE US! CHANGE US!" he began to yell, but all he got in response was a maniacal laughter that echoed in his head.

"CALM DOWN, SATOSHI!" The doctor shocked Hiwatari so he passed out.

"No," he said weakly as he pictured in his mind, falling into nothing but darkness, Krad's face in the background laughing hard, but then dieing out in a soft chuckle. He continued to fall forever.

Suicide The Clown: Hey, if you follow this, sorry if I took so long with this chapter. I had writer's block for a while, got tired of this story for a bit, or ran out of time. So finally I got this chapter done. Poor Satoshi Hiwatari. He got sent to the asylum for talking to Krad in public. At least this didn't happen to Daisuke. Or maybe it would have…hmmmm? What would you want? Suicide or a loony bin? I should have made Satoshi into a Pyromaniac. That would be different. Please review!


End file.
